Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a moving body that is equipped with wheels and in particular relates to a moving body that controls driving of its wheels.
Description of the Related Art
In the related art, a moving body is known that controls driving of its wheels by performing inverted pendulum control. For example, Patent Document 1 describes a moving body that is a coaxial two-wheel vehicle that performs inverted pendulum control and is equipped with a stabilizing wheel in front of its main wheels.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-168236